


Tapped Out

by james



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't need a CT scan, dammit.  But the team takes care of their own. Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/leveragexchange">Leverage Exchange 2010</a> for LMX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapped Out

Eliot walked carefully towards the van, taking care not to limp, wince or do anything else to make Nate think they had any reason to do as the doctor said. He knew his body, knew what a hundred different types of injury felt like, and he didn't need a CT scan or anything else a hospital would offer. He needed sleep, a hot shower, and a dozen ice packs, but that was all.

He wouldn't say no to a few beers, and not strictly as medicinal muscle relaxant.

He settled into the captain's chair next to the door, letting Parker and Sophie climb past him and ignoring the looks each gave him. Well, the look on Parker's face made him wonder what sort of acrobatics she enjoyed when she _wasn't_ working, even if his interest wasn't more than theoretical any more.

He didn't hear Nate say anything from the seat in front of him, though Hardison was already babbling on about what the hell ever as he started the van and they drove away. It had been a tough job, though no tougher than most going in. But they'd come into this expecting a simple, easy con and it had surprised them all to have Rucker catch them out.

Naturally, Nate had risen to the occasion. Eliot let himself smile, remembering the smug, triumphant look on Nate's face when he'd gotten inspired for their second con. Eliot had been half-tempted to grab him right there in the hotel room, in front of the others, but held off knowing it would be a hell of a lot more fun to celebrate after the job was over.

In hindsight, maybe he should have taken his fun while he wasn't bruised from head to toe.

The van came to a stop a lot sooner than he expected; Eliot opened his eyes then immediately glared at the back of Nate's head. "I don't need--"

"You're getting checked out," Nate said, turning around to look at him, calmly. As if Eliot couldn't kick the back of his seat and send him sailing through the windshield.

"I don't need a fucking CT scan," Eliot said anyway, resolutely not moving. Hardison switched off the engine and pocketed the keys, leaning back in his seat. Parker handed him a laptop and Hardison made as if he was settling in for the night.

Eliot wondered if he should point out he knew how to hotwire a car, and would be happy to steal one and take himself back to the hotel.

"Eliot, you're going inside even if we have to..." Nate trailed off, looking slightly confused.

Sophie piped up, "We can have the orderlies come out and tranquilize him."

"With an elephant gun from half a mile away," Hardison added.

Eliot glared at both of them, but neither of them seemed to care. Fine. They could see how easy it was to drag him into a hospital when he didn't need it. Nate turned back around and popped open his door, then walked back and opened the side door. He waved his fingers. "Come on."

Eliot folded his arms, knowing perfectly well he looked like a stubborn ten year old-- and that thought pulled him up short. Nate _hated_ hospitals. Loathed them, and here he was ready to take Eliot into one.

He knew it would take a couple hours at least for the docs to give him a thorough look-over, including half an hour for the CT scan. There was no way he was letting Nate sit in a hospital waiting room for two hours or more. Which meant he was going to have to go in there without arguing.

"Fine." Eliot shoved himself out of the seat, ignoring the twinges and the way his head spun just a little. Of course his head hurt, he'd been kicked and punched a half a dozen times. He felt lucky his jaw wasn't loose and rattling. "I don't need a babysitter," he ground out, yanking his arm away from Nate's hand. Nate looked surprised, then frowned stubbornly. Eliot just stepped around him and walked towards the ER doors, relieved for just a moment when he didn't hear anyone following. Then there were footsteps, and Eliot stopped. He glanced over at Nate. "You don't need to come with me," he said, more gently this time.

Nate paused, then his eyes cleared of the brief anger as he realized what Eliot was saying. "How do I make sure you don't sneak out the other exit?" Nate half-smiled, though there was something sad and dark in his eyes. But the tension Eliot had seen in the lines of his face and the set of his shoulders had eased.

"I'll sit on him," Parker offered, appearing suddenly on the other side of Nate. "Or I could watch him from the window." She waggled her eyebrows, talking in a fake-eerie voice, as if they were in a B-grade horror movie.

Eliot watched as Nate opened his mouth to protest, but Sophie called from the van. "Come on, Nate. We have to make sure Rucker is taken care of, and the Howarths as well. Parker can entertain herself while the doctors look over Eliot. She'll make sure they return him in one piece."

Looking back over his shoulder, Eliot let her see his gratitude. Nate, thankfully, let himself be persuaded, finally heading back to the van. He rolled down the window and looked from Eliot, then to Parker. "You make sure he actually tells them what his injuries are. I don't want a dead body we have to get rid of on our flight back to Boston."

"Aw," Parker said, resting her head on Eliot's shoulder. "He really likes you."

~~~

It was nearly three a.m. when Eliot and Parker returned to the hotel. Eliot wasn't surprised to find Nate still awake, sitting on the couch with a book. When Nate looked up, Eliot just smiled. "Told you. Ice packs, rest, and ibuprofen." He held out the paperwork he'd got from the doctor, knowing he'd need it to prove he hadn't checked himself out against doctor's orders.

He also wasn't surprised when Nate came over and took the papers, and read over them carefully. Eliot left him to it, heading for the bedroom -- and the bathroom, where he could finally soak in a hot shower. He'd stiffened up a lot at the hospital, and he could feel his eye already swelling. It would be swollen closed by morning, not that it wasn't morning already. He'd look a mess, but he had documented proof that there was nothing more seriously wrong than the bruises he'd already made note of.

As he switched on the shower, he heard Nate's footsteps coming into the bedroom. A second later he appeared at the bathroom door that Eliot had purposefully left wide open.

"Your shoulders sore?" Nate asked.

Eliot frowned. "Not really."

With a shrug, Nate said, "Thought you might need some help." After a moment he grinned, and Eliot just nodded.

"Now that you mention it," he began, but didn't get any farther because Nate was there, hand on his chest and kissing him. Eliot didn't mention that his lip was split and anything more than a light kiss was gonna hurt more than a kiss was normally worth.

When Nate leaned back, though, his eyes tracked to Eliot's mouth and he looked chagrined. "Maybe you should let me know where it doesn't hurt?"

"He didn't kick me in the balls," Eliot said, keeping a straight face.

Nate just raised an eyebrow. "So, no foreplay, then." Before Eliot could protest, Nate pulled off Eliot's shirt, then grabbed hold of his jeans at the waist. He pulled Eliot forward, bumping their knees and hips together -- Eliot didn't mention the huge bruise on his left knee, now pounding from the spike of pain. Instead, he let Nate kiss him, hands sliding to his back, and let himself be held close.

~~~

The next morning Eliot found his way down to the hotel restaurant barely in time for the end of the breakfast bar. Normally he hated such things, but right now he just wanted whatever form of coffee he could find, and possibly a donut.

As he wandered in, he saw the rest of the team sitting around a large table, empty plates scattered in front of them.

"Damn, I thought you'd killed him this time," Hardison said as Eliot made his way past, heading for the coffee pots.

Nate made a show of looking at his watch, raising an eyebrow at Eliot, meant to tease but the underlying concern that, in fact, Eliot wasn't as all right as he'd claimed. Eliot just said, "Somebody didn't let me get to sleep until nearly five." He continued past, found a clean cup and poured himself a full mug of coffee, smiling as he went by at the sight of Nate, turning a delightful shade of pink.

If they weren't in the middle of Rat's Ass Nebraska, he'd have helped himself to a good morning kiss. As it was, he grabbed three donuts and sat down at the table with the team, pleased to note that, in fact, most of his bruises were no more sore than certain other, unbruised parts of his body.

He gave Nate a wink and laughed as Nate turned even redder, and concentrated on keeping Parker's hands away from his donuts.

At least the chocolate one.

the end


End file.
